deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Felicia VS Dan Hibiki
Description Darkstalkers VS Street Fighter. Capcom has all sorts of powerful characters. But these guys make Capcom look more like Crapcom. Will Felicia use dan as a scratching post, or will Dan taunt her to submission? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Technus: Zero, Dante, Asura, Amaterasu, and Akuma. Boomstick: Capcom has made very powerful combatants, each more powerful than the last. But there are still a lot of Capcom characters who are weaker than weak. Technus: Like Felicia, the feline fighter of the Darkstalkers. Vulkanus: And Dan Hibiki, the master of the Saikyo Arts. Technus: I'm Technus and he's Vulkanus. and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Felicia (*Cues: Tower of Arrogance - Darkstalkers 3*) Technus: Felicia is a Darkstalker, a creature of the night. She was raied by nuns and became a pop-star later in life. This lead her to want to bring happiness to kids by bringing humans and cat-people. Vulkanus: As a Darkstalker she possesses superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Technus: Felicia is often regarded as one of the fastest Darkstalkers and her moveset is a prime example of this. Vulkanus: Felicia possesses the Rolling Buckler, a move where she rolls to her opponent. Kinda like Sonic. Technus: Her Rolling Uppercut is the same thing only with an added uppercut at the end. Vulkanus: Her Scratch attack lets her roll to an opponent and then claw down on them. Technus: Her only ranged attack is the Sand Splash where she throws sand at the opponent. Vulkanus: The Delta Kick is basically when she jumps and kicks the opponent. Technus: My personal favorite is Hell Cat, where she grabs onto an opponent with her claws, circles around them and then throws them over her head. Vulkanus: And finally is her Dancing Flash, where she viciously attacks her opponents while shining different colors. Technus: But despite Felicia's skills, she has barely any combat experience and relies on her instincts in a fight. Vulkanus: However, these same instincts can also lead her to be distracted and intimidated by stuff like butterflies, balls of yarn, and crinkling paper. Technus: This is the reason she's considered one the more weaker Darkstlakers. but she's still capable of holding her own against all sorts of threats. Felicia: I sure could use a catnap. Felicia then turns into her cat form. Dan Hibiki (*Cues: Dan Theme - Street Fighter Alpha 2*) Technus: Dan Hibiki was raised by his father Go Hibiki, a master martial artist. Vulkanus: However, one day, Go's dojo was invaded by Sagat, an enforcer of the crime syndicate Shadaloo. Technus: Go knew he couldn't let himself be scared of this guy. which is odd considering how tall he is. Vulkanus: Go stood up to Sagat the only way he knew how, by kicking his eye out! Then Sagat got his revenge the only way he knew how, by killing him in front of his wife and son. Technus: You know, I never did encounter his ghost. Anyways, mad that his father was killed, Dan went on a journey to master a special martial arts taught by an excellent master so that he could get his revenge on Sagat. Vulkanus: Believe it or not, Dan found the dojo. He was trained by master Gouken, the same teacher of Ryu and Ken who taught them legendary moves like the Shoryuken and the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku. Technus: Dan was on the road of learning the Ansatsuken, the censored version. Vulkanus: But he got kicked out because he sucked. Technus: Actually, it was because Gouken didn't want his teachings to be used for revenge. But yeah, he sucked. (*Cues: Skyscraper Under Construction - Super Street Fighter lV*) Vulkanus: But Dan didn't give up. He took what he got from Gouken and combined with some of Sagat's Muay Tai skills. Technus: Thus, the Saikyo-ryu fighting style was born. (*Cues: Training Stage - Super Street Fighter lV*) Vulkanus: But while that sounds awesome, it's not. Technus: Dan's fighting style, well. It sucks! It's pathetic! It reminds me of the Box Ghost! Vulkanus: Dan's got moves like the Koryuken, a total Shoryuken ripoff that's actually lower. Technus: He also has the Dankukyaku. It's like the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, only worse. Vulkanus: If that's not bad enough, he has the Gadoken, a weak ball of chi that can only travel one foot before evaporating. Technus: It's like Dan. Weak, slow, and doesn't last long. Luckily for him, he also has the Shinku Gadoken, a huge ball of ki that goes nowhere, but breaks any block. Vulkanus: With his Saikyo Defense, he blocks and thrusts forward, dealing blunt damage. ''' Technus: And his Koryu Rekka, his Koryuken jumps higher and deals more damage. '''Vulkanus: But his strongest move is the Haoh Gadoken where he charges a massive Gadoken and launches it with both arms, but he gets sent flying in the process. (*Cues: Akuma's Gold Theme - Street Fighter Alpha 2*) Technus: He's also known for taunting his opponents. He can taunt while jumping and unleash a taunt so fearsome, the only reason his foes are speechless is because it's the dumbest thing known to man. Vulkanus: But while Dan's got a lot of kinks, he's still a fighter. He's able to fight multiple crooks all at once and even defeated Sagat, but only because Sagat let him. Technus: And remember how Gouken expelled him because of his quest for revenge? That's cause Dan can actually use the Raging Demon, a move that literally obliterates one's soul. Vulkanus: Why didn't Akuma go after Dan? He'd be the perfect apprentice. (*Cues: Dan's Theme - Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter*) Technus: Probably because Dan's a klutz and his taunting gets him into trouble because he's not strong enough to back it up. He's also super arrogant. Vulkanus: But hey, who else will carry on Go's legacy? Dan. Dan: I hope you're ready for a beating! Pre-Death Battle Technus: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Vulkanus: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Opening Theme - Street Fighter X Tekken*) Dan was busy walking about his own business when he slipped on a ball of yarn. Dan: Ow! Who would leave a ball of yarn lying on the floor? Dan noticed Felicia sleeping. Dan: Weird cat lady. Hmph! Dan threw the ball of yarn at Felicia's head, waking her up in anger. Felicia: Who are you? '' ''Dan: I'm Dan Hibiki! And you will pay for leaving some ball of yarn in my way! Fight! (*Cues: Felicia Stage - Darkstalkers 2*) Felicia punched Dan tiwce in the face and hit him with the Rolling Uppercut and come down with the Delta Kick. She then hit Dan with the Rolling Buckler. Dan retaliated by grabbing her hair and then threw her down with some effort. Dan thinking: She's a lot like Blanka. This'll be too easy! Dan hit Felicia with the Koryuken and then struck with the Dankukyaku. Felicia used the Hell Cat and threw Dan into a tree. Dan fired a Gadoken, startling Felicia. Dan thinking: Clearly she's afraid of my skill. Ha! Dan fired some more Gadokens, startling Felicia and making her run up a tree. Dan started climbing up and got on the branch Felicia was on. Dan lunged after her, but she dodged and scratched the branch and broke it, causing both combatants to fall. They got up, but Dan was in some pain. Felicia used the Rolling Uppercut and hit Dan with the Delta Kick afterwards and then threw him into a tree with the Hell Cat Grapple. Dan: I will not lose! Ahhh! Dan got super mad and activated the Satsui no hado and proceeded to use the Raging Demon. Felicia was scared of his new demonic look and started to run away and tripped on the curve along with Dan. Felicia started clawing away at Dan's face and hit as well as blind him multiple times with the Dancing Flash. Dan: Time to end this! Dan ran towards a pond because he was blinded and Felicia followed him. Dan then fired the Haoh Gadoken, knocking him and Felicia back. Dan then fell into the pond, but couldn't swim out due to all the pain. (*Cues: Drowning Theme - Sonic the Hedgehog*) Dan tried to swim out, but felt more pain the more he struggled. Dan tried and tried until he drowned. K.O! Results (*Cues: Felicia's Theme - Marvel vs Capcom 3*) Vulkanus: What a rip! I expected him to be clawed to death! Technus: Both fighters were equally weak in their own right. Dan was arrogant while Felicia was oblivious. Both of their long range moves didn't hae much range. And Felicia could be starlted by a Gadoken. Vulkanus: But there are a few reasons why Felicia wins. First up is her strength. ''' Technus: Both Dan and Felicia are able to throw people over their heads. '''Vulkanus: The big difference being that Felicia can do so with ease while Dan struggles. Technus: As for speed, Felicia had him beat too. Her Rolling Buckler and other rolling moves made it easier for her to get around the battlefield. Vulkanus: That fighting style is one that Dan has encountered before from Blanka. But if anything, that would make him even more arrogant and let his guard down. Technus: And when it came to their ultimate moves, This was also Felicia's as her ultimate move does not have any drawback, unlike Dan's. While both combatants are equally weak in their own right, Felicia had the strength, speed, and moves to take Dan down. Vulkanus: Dan was only a rat to this cat. Technus: The winner is Felicia. Trivia *This is the first fight of TheMetallicBlur to be finished in 2018. Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Street Fighter vs Darkstalkers' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018